peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Legend of Zelda Games
For the last video of Zelda Month, PBG discusses his favorite Legend of Zelda games. Synopsis PBG gives no introduction and shoots straight into his Top 10 Legend of Zelda games. 10. Twilight Princess. A lot of people have said that this game sucks, but it is not a bad game. This game tried to be dark but didn't do it well, and the map was huge, but there was no incentive to explore it. Some characters were interesting though. Midna made the game for PBG. 9. Zelda II The Adventure of Link. Sure, it's ugly, but PBG enjoyed it. The sidescrolling is a nice change from this game. It has one of the funniest bosses ever, the dragon. 8. A Link to the Past. It never did anything for PBG. It lacks some of the magic that other games had. He doesn't like the music or art style that much, and it just isn't as fun. The guy in the shop is a docuhe. It costs 100 rupees to open a chest, and PBG only found 20 rupees in the chest. He blows the shop keeper up. 7. The Oracle games. These games remind PBG of the original Legend of Zelda. They have similar designs, the old man is back, and they have similar bosses. 6. The Legend of Zelda. PBG wasn't even born when this game came out. There is no pesky story. There are tons of secrets in this game. The internet has ruined the exploration. This game is still super fun to play. 5. Link's Awakening. This game is good because it has Mario enemies in it. This game has a unique charm to it. The chain chomp eats people whole. The shop keeper should probably be the hero - but then PBG realizes that he doesn't actually exist. 4. Ocarina of Time. Yes, Ocarina of Time is only at number 4. This game is a classic, but it isn't PBG's favorite. This is the first game that PBG discovered that Zelda games were weird. He has to wait for the Zora king to move before he can move on to number 3, but he gets bored and throws a bomb at him! 3. Wind Waker. This is a superb game, where you can find treasure! (PBG presses the wrong button and falls off the boat) It has one of PBG's favorite characters, Medli. PBG likes throwing her into the walls. It's even possible to shoot with a cannon. PBG shot a bird with one before filming and tries for 5 minutes to do it again and fails. PBG loves sailing around and finds random stuff. The atmosphere is amazing. 2. Skyward Sword. He loves it that much. He actually cares about the relationship of Zelda and Link. PBG was worried about the motion controls and was satisfied with them. He thought that more could have been done with the loftwing. Skyloft had a lot of time put into it. 1. Majora's Mask. No other game matches the dark feeling of Majora's Mask. It has all the good characters of the other games, only here, they are all going to die! All you have to do is look up and be reminded that you are going to die soon. PBG liked being able to relive the same three days over and over. PBG's favorite aspects are the sidequests. This game never gets old, except for the fairy mask. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos